


黑白立场颠倒的糟糕黑道警方AU设想

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Death, mafia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 和水幕谈到黑道au，今天我内心一黑，设想了大家立场都是反着的那种设定。教堂公安政府这边在故事里都是黑社会和混混。然后北方和其他敌人在故事里都是政府警察什么的。警告：黑暗，BE便当，和原作反着，所以都不是小天使。





	黑白立场颠倒的糟糕黑道警方AU设想

Salyut和Souk是给政府卖命的精英刑警搭档。可是和黑道接触过程里，因为受到刺激而开始质疑政府，以至于有背叛嫌疑。  
间宫其实是公安卧底，父母为国殉职，他一心想要改变更多。本以为能改变有贺，却因公殉职。  
有贺曾是公安培育的精英，但后来因为注意到当时潜伏的间宫而决定深入黑暗，可被洗脑。本以为间宫会同自己一样，并且试图洗脑间宫。未遂，并且发现间宫是卧底，从而杀死间宫。后来与加加美搭档。  
雲井和加加美家本是黑社会出身，参与过人体试验。加加美被父母当作实验棋子，后来雲井杀了他父母把他救走。可后来加加美还是去了黑道，雲井未能拉回侄子，最后死其手中。  
白崎曾经是一个暗杀组织的王牌，后来因为任务失败而被免职。后被黑道收纳，安排成为杀人兵器。  
淮斗是政府最头疼的恐怖黑客，也是地下有利的情报商。  
Dr.10其实随心中立，以前在地下被雇佣辅助实验，外加做过黑医。后来腻了就离开，进入灰色地带。不过因为情报知道太多，总被追杀，变得会给警方提供情报，得到了政府保护。  
不过因为Dr.10的情报来源往往没有淮斗的快，竞争力也是。后来Dr.10设套解决了淮斗，却发现淮斗已经做了人体试验融入网络世界，从而情报危机依旧没能解决。  
小暮是黑道试验后成功的克隆兵器。  
三栖和周本来和政府有关，但因为一些事混了地下，自成一派。  
万夜曾是大户人家的下任继承人，小太郎从小一起的则是家臣护卫。后来为了内心扭曲的想法，万夜离弃家人选择黑暗，小太郎跟随。杀死了试图劝说万夜回去的穗波，不过争斗里小太郎为了保护万夜而亡。  
锐利同珀黑道里有名的杀手搭档，只要有钱就能雇佣。珀的哥哥琮，想要带弟弟出来，可是珀却选择继续在这里生活。且被当时追查琮的组织雇佣，最后灭了哥哥。  
柊介是某黑道世家的港口运输管理者，飒真则负责贩／卖 人／口。  
百籁与其搭档，还有雏森与園，都是地下组织培育出来的精英杀人道具。但是一次恐怖袭击里，園因为任务失败被捕，百籁的搭档死亡。  
后来園同意协助政府，得知他没有死的雏森目前任务就是找出被严密保护起来的園将其结果。

这样的…想法……（但写不出来😂，就脑脑）


End file.
